Devil's Food Cake
by lilylavender9
Summary: Ritsu mercilessly dies in the loveless world then is tormented in kuroshitsuji hell by shinigamis and finally rescued by a familar demon that eats his soul and trains him,but how can a new demon butler stand the happy and romantic world of shuffle?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- JIGOKU (HELL)...ai-yah, tyen-ah. (MERCILESS HELL)_

A Loveless, Kuroshitsuji and Shuffle crossover! xD

He crawled through his own blood his eyes dripping with the crimson liquid as his hands smeared the bloody handprints over the floor like red paint smearing a canvas. Pain was beyond the word as he tightly clenched his hands exposing his knuckles, he still enjoyed it still despite the harsh words written beside him on the wall written in his own blood.

Anyone else would have cried out in pain for mercy or even for help, but he just carried on crawling his only other movement was the shivers from loosing so much blood and shock. A trail of blood slowly met his lips and he licked them with a sadistic smile.

Despite his beauty and intelligence Ritsu Minami had been in the Loveless world a rapist and a sadist with a slave master complex. The only ever beautiful thing he had ever done was create his butterfly collection and torture Soubi into being so powerful that he was able to protect Ritska. He smiled in a sadist and bittersweet way, only because someone had had the guts to finally punish him for his sins and he knew he would never again control Soubi.

He carried on crawling on all fours until he managed to reach the top of the stairs and feel his way up from the floor to the banister finally rising to his feet, his clothes wet and dripping crimson.

Slowly bit by bit he felt for the next steps and moved to the bottom almost stumbling down as his feet and hands weren't used to being his eyes, the blood made it hard to grip. A trail of blood was left throughout the house mapping his last movements.

Finally he reached his destination the kitchen.

He felt his way to all the cupboards angrily riffling through them smashing and throwing everything out of his way which didn't feel like what he was looking for, his silver blonde bangs getting covered with blood as his quick movements flicked the blood around.

After covering the kitchen in bloody fingerprints like dozens of footprints snow, he stopped and opened a box marked with a first aid sign. Feeling for a bandage pack he slumped to the floor again almost energy-less then tore it open with his teeth and unravelled it, unwinding the cloth around his eyes over and over again trying to stop the blood. If he had had any sight left it would have slowed disappeared into the darkness he was already in that his mind saw.

When there was no cloth left he breathed a heavy sign while putting a knot in it and with that action came a cold chill that filled the whole house and crushed his very lungs, a eerie loud laugh echoed through with the cold as it got closer it was clear that it was as if someone had told the person a joke and they couldn't stop laughing. Suddenly the entire house began to disappear and all around him turned black matching the blackness and disappear from his blinded eyes. He couldn't see the darkness but he could feel me was no longer leaning on anything as if all support had gone with the darkness.

A group of hooded men surrounded Ristu in a circle as a special pentagram of the Kuroshitsuji glowed beneath him with the flames of Jigoku, he had been surrounded by Shinigami who had him corned in the centre of the pentagram.

Two other death gods joined them and it was clear where the laughing had come from as the Undertaker finally stopped laughing his grey bangs covering his grinning face and grey scar in view although his black hat was always worn adding an eerie feel to him despite his fun personality.

Undertakers' Shinigami shark like teeth formed a cheeky smile as he raised one of his fingers, his long black nail touching his teeth as he was faced with his new temptation, the temptation of making the decision to have a new dead body to dress for burial or a new reikon (soul) to reap.

A Shinigami with long blood red hair in a red suite with a long red jacket walked up next to him, his green eyes turned to hearts as he clasped his hands together in enjoyment as his favourite colour was smeared throughout the house.

Greil Sutcliffe loved red and was always thirsty for blood, he didn't drink it but merely enjoyed death and its colour. William. T. Spears a supervisor of the Reaper Dispatch Organisation had got distracted with faulty Death Magic Plays since there had been an overload in deaths due to a new illness that had broken out. If William found out Greil was gone he would soon appear, push his glasses up and with his eyebrow twitching with annoyance find Greil causing havoc and indiscreetly drag him away without warning without even dirtying his Victorian style black suite.

Even with the overload of deaths in the Phantomhive world it was rarely that a soul so dark was found in a different world, reaping in a different world is always amusing as there is no real world Shinigami's can't invade. The debate began for the death or new Shukumei (destiny) of the soul that was crouched before them, was his sendo (execution) going to be burning in the flames of Jigoku forever? Or would he be left to just die in peace? or did someone else have an idea in mind?...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Phoenix out of the ashes._

Sorry For anyone waiting! I wrote this at Christmas but accidently deleted it so had to get someone to resend it again for me, I nearly had a heart attack since nothing can be written the same twice. I'm just a meaningless fan girl ^_^ but enjoy my stories.

I dedicate any of my work to the holy and unholy creatures that made manga and anime and to my friend and Sensei lilbakasaru, I hope to one day have stories as popular as hers. xD .

I may dedicate this to the postmen and women who need to hurry up and give me my anime merchandise!

Everything turned to complete darkness not even a gentle draft touched his pale skin.

Ritsu felt around him while his mind was busy thinking about where the voices had gone and where he was now. No shimigams taunting him? He didn't trust it but for some reason he felt his face, there was no more blood dripping from his bandage and he was blinking. His eyes were back but why? he thought while unravelling his blanket glad to use his eyelids again.

Was it all a dream? if so why was he still in darkness? He was still slouched on the ground as before, if it had been a dream then wasn't he in his own house? He went back on all fours again and felt his way through the darkness his hands and feet being his eyes again despite his eyes being back.

This was a different darkness it came with the sense of pain, despair and solitude and all his hands could feel was a soft powdery substance.

His eyes widened...he could then smell it...ashes. It was everywhere he could sense it and smell it without even seeing it, he got up and started running. Was he caught up in someone's sick torture methods from an old movie where sand would fill the whole room to slowly suffocate him? except it would be ashes instead. While running endlessly Ritsu wasn't sure if it was worse to be buried in sand or ashes? Sand at least felt natural whereas ashes you didn't know what's been burned to create it. For all he knew it could be wood or even human.

He ran and ran there were no walls, no exits, no clean air and no way to find any kind of hope.

Suddenly tripping over a mound of ash he put his hands out without even knowing what was in the darkness to stop his fall. When its body was finally still his hands felt something leathery, it was shoes.

"Had enough?" A small light suddenly appeared only making a dimming Glow around Grell, was being only with Grell a good thing or a bad thing? Was one shinigami worse than a whole group surrounding him? Grell could be more twisted at times to suit his taste more than any Shinigami.

"You looked so much better covered in red" Grell said with a disappointed as he lifted Ritsu's Chin very gently as a gesture of kindness while insulting him. Greil still admired Ritsu's beauty but was still thinking it was a pity his victim wasn't a handsome demon or Shigami, though he was nothing compared to the Phantomhive's one hell of a butler.

Ritsu glared back at Grell his eyes full of anger and confusion, regardless of the insult he slapped the hand away.

Grell stood up straight and looked down on Ritsu in what was almost pity.

"Your magic play has condemned you to burn forever without being extinguished, you will feel pain till your soul cannot take it anymore. Aflame then death since I am a butler to die for" GreIl grinned as his guest didn't know the hidden meaning behind his last words and still where the hell he was.

Hell wasn't far from them if fact Grell knew fully well that the soul was only meant to be sent to a world between heaven and hell to wander in darkness forever, Ritsu wasn't meant to be physically tortured...at least not the amount that Grell wanted.

Grell took a few steps back still looking at his victim, the light that had once glowed and light the area around them both seemed to follow the Shinigami and leave Ritsu in darkness again. The Shinigami pushed up his feminine red glasses and clicked his gloved fingers.

The heat suddenly intensified but it only seemed to affect Ritsu. He looked down slow hot sparks circled him surrounding his feet and when his eyes met their gaze it suddenly turned into a wild fire that attacked every inch of him with blazing heat. He once again didn't cry out even as his flesh was melting before him.

His watercolour beautiful eyes focused on Grell as if trying to make his glare burn the death god like the flames that were burning him, wishing that the image reflected in Grell's eyes of him burning would be in his eyes showing Grell's burning corpse.

Ritsu's Soul seemed to be holding on for some reason despite the flames biting at his flesh, his eyes started to lose colour though he never stopped glaring at the death god. He thought his dying eyes were seeing things. All around him the ashes started to turn to black feathers that seemed to gently float upwards even the flames around him stared to turn into the soft ebony. The sound of heeled leather boots could be heard and pink reddish demon eyes burned through the dark feathers that seemed to announce the demons arrival as well as hide his true form.

The figure kept walking although even most of his form was hidden it gave off such a deadly aura that even Grell looked scared, but strangely excited at the same time as he pulled out his death scythe.

A red chainsaw roared it would have been definitely banned by William as regulations meant that it had been previously taken off him and caused him boring punishments in the form of meaningless tasks many times. The chainsaw roared with as much enthusiasm as its owner as if they couldn't wait to take on what was heading slowly and gracefully towards them. The demon eyes glowed brighter as if the creature was happy for a challenge.

sure when the next chapter is coming as I have a Roman assignment due in but I will work my fingers to the bone to get both done or die trying ;)

Thanks for reading. x


End file.
